


Tasuko Aisha

by Little Rabbit (Asterhythm)



Category: Neopets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Character Dies And Then Comes Back To Life, Gen, I wrote this when I was 13, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Little%20Rabbit
Summary: Your standard "yellow Aisha finds out she's the chosen one and has to save the day" fic, with the added bonus that this was legitimately written in December of 2001.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you remember how I said I was going to upload the first ever fanfic I wrote? Well, here it is! It is literally SO OLD that it survived the purge because it was on a floppy drive!! (Little Rabbit right now would go, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I LIVE!!!!!!)
> 
> Here it is! In its complete form! Unedited! (Why would you edit this? It is thirteen year old gold!!) There is drama! Romance! Characters die and then don't stay dead because even at 13 I had problems with death! And of course saving the world and WAY too many Neopets references. The only downside is that this was saved as a .doc file WAY before I was actually on FF.net, so even though I published it on FF.net, I don't have any fun author notes this time around (like in If You Only Knew). I also make up a LOT of names in this one, so just roll with it. (God bless you if you somehow read this.) Chapters are of varying length but mostly SHORT. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be completed as a trilogy; I have about half of the second book, so my guess is that I will "finish" it someday and post it on AO3, for old times sake. Until then, enjoy this.

I once read an ancient prophecy telling that the world as we know it would come to an end. A huge, ancient monster would appear seeking out the one Neopet able to overpower him-a yellow Aisha named Sorosoka. The monster would return to seek out Sorosoka, kill her and destroy Neopia. There will be nothing we can do, but the only soul out there who is able to save us has the power deep within her.

Interesting, huh! That’s what I thought when I read it. But then I learned it was real, and my whole life became an adventure. Yep, this one changed our lives forever…

Oh, stupid me. Writing with a pen means serious scratchouts. I should have used a pencil. My name’s Cheyanne. Cheyanne Asoku. I live with my Neopets in a place called Neopia. We formed a band called A to Z. My Neopets are all Aishas or Zafaras.

But anyway, about the story. It all started during one of our concerts at the Tyrannian Concert Hall. We had just finished one of our biggest hits. The crowd was cheering-we’re so popular there’s not a seat in the house. I gave the get-go to Caddra, who started to play the introduction to a new song. We took our places and waited for our cue.

Suddenly, a rumbling filled the Tyrannian Hall. Caddra stopped the intro, but the rumbling continued. “That’s not me!” he yelled.

The young Zafara was right. The rumbling was coming from inside the earth!


	2. Part 2

“Where’s that rumbling coming from?” Korriso asked as I zoomed onto the stage.

“I don’t know! I never aced geography!” I screamed over the rumbling. I had an idea. I grabbed Korriso’s microphone and screeched into it. “EVACUATE THE CONCERT HALL NOW!”

All of the guests left the hall in a mass exodus, some grumbling about refunds. Korriso jumped from the stage and examined the ground. A huge crack was beginning to form in the earth. Korriso gazed down into it and screamed.

She quickly backed away as a huge monster rose out of the crack. It looked like a dinosaur with three horns and sharp, powerful claws.

Korriso looked like a pencil eraser compared to this dude. “Help,” she said in a small voice.

The monster looked down at Korriso. Her A to Z uniform, now looking shiny, was about to get charred. “Sorosoka,” he yelled, and he charged at Korriso!

However, Korriso had an edge for the Battledome. She pulled out her Wooden Blocking Shield and a wet snowball. “Eat this, dust!” she yelled as she threw the snowball at the monster.

The monster took the full blow of the snowball. He looked down at Korriso. “So Sorosoka has a bit of fight in her. I’ll be back.” With that, the monster disappeared into the crack, which sealed up and disappeared.

“Triceratops has left the building,” Caddra said.

We were staring at where the monster had been. Korriso spoke for us all. “Sorosoka?”

A purple light appeared in front of Korriso, and out stepped the Faerie Queen. She handed a sheet of paper to Korriso. Korriso opened and read the prophecy-

_Sorosoka stopped him once_

_But he’ll be back someday_

_To take revenge on one small Aisha_

_Ruining his plans of conquest that day_

_So take your belongings and hide them tight_

_For the world will become sour_

_The only hope for Neopia_

_Is the one with the power._

“It tells of Sorosoka and Dakario,” Korriso summed up. “I guess Dakario mistook me for Sorosoka.”

“That’s very easy,” the Queen said. “Sorosoka died a long time ago, but she carried a very special power-the power of the Starlight Crystal.”

Korriso looked confused. “Starlight Crystal?”

“The only item that could destroy Dakario,” the Queen said. “Sorosoka released the power before she died, knowing the world would need it again. It is rumored that the crystal has reformed somewhere in Neopia. However, only the one with the power can receive the Starlight Crystal and destroy Dakario-once and for all.”

By this time the rest of us had read the prophecy. “We have nothing to do with this,” Korriso said. “We’re sorry. It says the only Neopet who can stop Dakario ‘is the one with the power.’”

Something clicked when Korriso said the word power. “But Korriso, don’t you see? You’re the one with the power.”

Korriso looked confused. “Me? Where’d you get a crazy notion like that?”

“It’s in the name. The name’s in Komedian!”

The Queen was confused. “Komedian?”

Caddra thought it was funny. “Ha, good joke. Got another?”

Kyrolora jabbed him. “Komedian, not comedian.”

Back to unconfusing: “Komedian is an ancient language me and my fellow colleagues have been studying in our spare time. Most of the names you mentioned, Queen, are in Komedian. Dakario means  _“dark killer”._ Sorosoka means  _“star crystal”._ And Korriso means  _“power”._ See? The one with the power. The one with the korriso. Kyrillon, Kyrolora, the Kyro in StarrKyro and Kysario are also Komedian.”

“Lots of Ks,” Kyrillon commented.

“What do our names mean in Komedian, Cheyanne?” Kyrolora asked.

“Lightning, light of lure, light, and the first one. Respectively.”

“So, basically, I’m the one with the power inside,” Korriso summed up. “Now, it’s my job to find this Starlight Crystal and destroy Dakario. This sounds like fun!”

“It’s more than fun,” warned the Queen. “If you fail to destroy Dakario before the next full moon, he will slay you and bring destruction to Neopia. You, Korriso, are Neopia’s only hope.”

“Why the full moon?” Starr asked.

“I heard somewhere that dinosaurs like full moons. So do monsters.”

It was killing me. “Can the rest of us help Korriso?”

The Queen smiled. “You may help Korriso in her quest, but in the end, it is Korriso alone who will fulfill the prophecy.” She smiled at Korriso. “Take this with you, young one.” With that, she handed Korriso a Million-Degree Sword. With a flash of purple light, the Queen was gone.

I looked at Caddra. “Purple lady has left the building, eh?”

Cad smiled.

“Wow,” Kysario said. “So, it’s up to us. Where do we start?”

“Let’s start in Tyrannia, since we’re already here,” I decided.

“OK then!” Korriso yelled. “What are we waiting for!” She took one step into the rocky surface of Tyrannia and put her paw up into the air. “One small step for Korriso, one giant leap for Neopia and the Starlight Crystal!”

Everybody cheered Korriso on as she took three more steps.

The hunt was on!


	3. Part 3

The hunt was on!

We started our search for the Starlight Crystal in Tyrannia, finding no trace. We then visited the other parts of Neopia, leaving friends behind so they could continue the search. Caddra stayed and watched over Terror Mountain and Tyrannia, while Kyrillon stayed at the VirtuPets Space Station. StarrKyro stayed at Faerieland, while Kysarion temporarily crash-landed at Mysterious Island. Kyrolora was in the Haunted Woods and the Lost Desert. And me? I was back in Neopia with Korriso. We were having a gay old time, doing what we wanted to. It was just like olden times, when all I had was Korriso.

We were just about to go to the Usukiland Shop when a young green Shoyru raced in front of us and stopped us. I knew this Shoyru: StarlightKyro. She was my sister’s Neopet. “Korriso, Cheyanne” she said. “You’ve got to come to Terror Mountain. It’s an emergency!”

It only took a few moments to get to Terror Mountain. Caddra was waiting for us in Happy Valley. “Someone’s stolen most of the Neggs from the Neggery!”

We followed Caddra to the Neggery, which we found in ruins. The Negg Faerie was seated on the ground, an Ice Negg in her hands. “This is all that’s left,” she said. A huge crack was in the frozen ground.

Korriso and I looked at each other. “Dakario.”

We followed Dakario’s trail (which wasn’t too hard to follow) into the Haunted Woods, where we met up with Kyrolora and explained the situation. We asked the Brain Tree for assistance in our search. He smiled and gave us advice.

“It was Dakario who stole the Neggs,” he said. “You will need some help getting them back.” With that, he gave Kyrolora an Earth Scepter and Caddra a Light Scepter. “You will find Dakario at Sahkmet.”

We left the Haunted Woods and headed for the Lost Desert. I, however, was too busy pulling Caddra along by the tail, saying, “No, WE are the ones leaving the building. And it ain’t even a building!”

The Brain Tree was right. Sahkmet was in ruins, and Dakario was still on the offensive. Well, it was about time to swing this basketball game our way. Caddra, Kyrolora, Korriso, and I charged into the city, where we found Dakario tormenting a young Desert Aisha.

Korriso had an idea. “Get your scepters ready,” she said. With that, she pulled out her Million-Degree Sword and faced Dakario. “Hey, snob! I’m over here!” she yelled.

Dakario noticed Korriso and chased after her, dropping the Desert Aisha and ruining half of the city in the process. (Oops!) Korriso ran, fearing for her life. However, Dakario forced her into an alley and got ready to charge.

Except that some little bug distracted him.

Okay, two.

Kyrolora and Caddra had their scepters all charged up. They pointed them at Dakario and said, “Go!” A beam of yellow and a beam of green shot from the scepters and onto Dakario. Dakario screamed in agony.

Korriso laughed. “Just like in Pokemon-there is no strongest. Take this!” With that, she charged Dakario with her sword and slashed at his feet and tail. Dakario screamed louder.

A big crack formed in the earth. Dakario crawled into it on all fours, still screaming.

I laughed. “What a big baby!”

Kyrolora, however, had noticed there was a gleam in a tent. “The Neggs!”

Two days later, everything was back to normal. Kyrolora was back in the Haunted Woods, and Caddra was back at Tyrannia. The Neggs were safely back with the Negg Faerie, and Korriso and I were back in Neopia. We had finally gone to the Usukiland Store, and Korriso was playing with her new Flight Attendant Usuki doll. “Cheyanne, I like being with you,” she said to me, “and no matter what, I’ll never leave.”

Just then StarbrightKyro, my sister’s Aisha, ran up to us. “You’re both needed at the Transportation Center. It’s a call from the VirtuPets Space Station!”

I looked at Korriso. Not again!


	4. Part 4

The Transportation Center was a place in Neopia where the people of Neopia provide train, sea and air travel to exotic lands such as the Haunted Woods and Terror Mountain. It was also where you could talk to your friends in other places using special audio-visual phones.

StarbrightKyro, Korriso and I raced through the main hall and towards the phones. Star held one to me and I picked up the receiver. “Hello?”

Kyrillon’s face appeared on the screen, as I expected it would. However, things didn’t look good. “Cheyanne, things are terrible here. Somehow Dakario has attacked! I’m not sure how, because he rose up out of the ground at Tyrannia, but I think I might be the only Neopet alive on this ship!”

All of a sudden, the door behind Kyrillon opened and Dakario stormed in. Kyrillon hesitated, then kept talking. “Look, I know he’s gonna get me, so I’m gonna try and injure him. Make it easier for you, Korriso. At least I’ll die doing the right thing.”

I could hardly believe my ears as tears streamed down my face. However, I knew Kyrillon was doing the right thing. “Go get ‘em, Kyrillon,” I said. “Be brave.”

Korriso was crying as well. “It’s time for the curtain call. Give a great performance, Ky!”

Kyrillon smiled, then put the phone where we could still hear and see what was going on. Kyrillon faced Dakario and spoke to him.

“Dakario, do you know who I am? I’m Kyrillon, born in a thunderstorm and named after lightning! I can’t be defeated by the likes of you! Do you hear me?”

Dakario towered over Kyrillon, ready to charge. Kyrillon stood still. There was no turning back.

“Come and get me!” he yelled.

Dakario charged at Kyrillon, destroying the phone in the process.

I was torn. “Kyrillon! NOOOOOOOOO!”

But it was too late. The screen went black, everyone was looking at us, and all we could hear was the operator saying, “The line you have reached has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again.”

Korriso and I didn’t hear her as we sobbed and mourned for our friend.

“This place looks deserted.”

“That’s because it is, Korriso.”

Korriso and I we at the VirtuPets Space Station, looking for any sign of our assumed deceased friend Kyrillon. We reached the main hall and scanned the area.

“We’re still breathing. The stupid Dakario must have forgotten the oxygen tanks,” I said.

A lot of Neopets were lying dead on the ground. Most were Grundos, but there were others as well. I wondered if there was anyone left alive. “Hello?” My voice echoed in the emptiness. “Tasuko?”

I heard a noise from the Phone Room. Perhaps Kyrillon was still there. Korriso and I rounded the corner and entered the room. Dakario was nowhere to be seen, but he had obviously been here.

A few more Grundos were lying around, plus a spotted Zafara. This one was female, and she was wearing a green tee with a white tank top and purple jeans. Korriso held the Zafara’s hand. “It’s terrible here. I wonder if anyone survived.”

Then we heard a voice: “I did.”

The spotted Zafara sat up and took stock of where she was. “Dakario’s gone,” she said.

“How do you know about Dakario?” Korriso asked.

“Because Kyrillon told me about him and his friend Korriso’s search for-Hey, wait a second. Are you Korriso?”

Korriso blushed. “Yep, that’s me.”

The spotted Zafara smiled. “Then you must be Cheyanne,” she told me.

I giggled. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“I’m Rowanash. I’ve lived here for most of my life, and I don’t plan on leaving. I was once a slave for Dr. Sloth, but when he was defeated by the Space Faerie, I continued to stay here with the Grundos.”

“How do you know Kyrillon?” Korriso asked.

Rowanash smiled and began her story.

“When I was called upon to fix some of the broken stoves, Kyrillon came. He saw me and introduced himself. I did the same. We became friends after that. Ky explained what had happened at Tyrannia and said you were on a mission. We had only been together two days when he made me a flower. I was so psyched!

“When Dakario mysteriously arrived two weeks later, Kyrillon rushed into the Phone Room. I followed him and saw him talking on the phone to you. He had explained earlier about Dakario and that he was looking for you, Korriso.”

“Dakario stormed into the room, and I hid behind a bunch of old phones. Kyrillon began to realize he wasn’t getting out of here alive. He began to realize that if there was something that he needed to do, it was to make your job easier. So brave! When Dakario charged Kyrillon, he broke the phone. Ky wouldn’t give up, thought. He stood back up and gave Dakario a Zafara Flame and then a Spark. The two attacks really hurt Dakario, and he scooped up Kyrillon and tossed him into a wall. That’s when he noticed me.

“Kyrillon told me to run for my life. I did. I turned around and ran. I rounded the corner and hid behind one of the broken stoves. I watched the shadow of Dakario pick up Kyrillon and attack him, I’m not sure how, but it was a lot of power. Kyrillon was thrown against another wall, close by me. I couldn’t just leave him there, so I ran up to him and held his paw. Kyrillon looked up at me.

“ ‘This is where I stay,’ he said to me. ‘I really want you to get out of here while you still can.’

“That’s when I realized Kyrillon was in love with me. Of course, my heart felt the same way. Kyrillon didn’t need to say no more. I kissed his paw and hid back behind the stove.

“Dakario came closer to me. He found me behind the stove and threw me into the Phone Room. I crashed into the wall and slid down. My head really hurt-I knew I was going to go unconscious. I saw Dakario pick up Kyrillon by the tail and sniff the air for more signs of life.

“Kyrillon looked at me. He looked weary, weak and beaten. I smiled at him. ‘Ky, I love you,’ I said to him.

“ ‘I love you too, Rowanash,’ Ky said to me. ‘And if I ever get out of here, I’ll prove it!

“ ‘You already have, Ky’ I said. ‘You will always be my hero!’

“Ky smiled as his eyes grew weary and closed. Dakario was carrying Ky out of the room as I fell unconscious.”

The whole time we were listening to Rowanash’s story, we were frozen on the ground, crying. Korriso screamed each time Kyrillon was hurt, and we smiled when Ky and Rowan fell in love. Now that the story had finished, I summed up what we had been thinking.

“So Kyrillon might still be alive out there.”

“It may be possible that he’s dead. Or alive,” Rowanash said.

Something clicked. I looked at Rowanash for a minute. “Then let’s find out where this Dakario is now and pay him a call!”

Korriso and Rowan looked at me as if I was a clown.

“Don’t you get it? I’ve got a master plan to get Kyrillon back. Now, here’s what we do. Korriso, I want you to get a blue paintbrush from…”


	5. Part 5

Deep under the ground, farther than anyone had ever traveled before and lived, stood a huge hole in the earth with many hallways attached to it. One of these hallways led to the surface of the Earth. The other hallways were filled with cages containing many Neopets-beaten, starved, and in terrible condition.

The main hole contained a huge throne. The throne sparkled with gold and red paint. A flag flew in the corner, saying, “All here bow to me.”

Dakario came through the Earth hallway, carrying an unconscious, but barely alive, Kyrillon. He traveled down one of the corridors and tossed Ky into a cage, locking the door as he did so. Then he walked back to the main hole and sat on the throne. Gazing at the flag, he thought he should change the message. He had no followers. He would conquer the world alone. As far as he knew, Neopia was his.

Little did Dakario know he had three viruses in his system. Rowanash, Korriso and I were in a hallway, ready to put our plan into action. Rowanash groaned. “I so need a new outlook. You seriously owe me a paintbrush.”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Korriso said to Rowanash as she pushed her out of the hallway. “We’ve got to get Ky first.”

Rowanash waltzed out of the hallway and right in front of Dakario. “Hey, oaf!”

Dakario turned around and faced the voice.

It was Kyrillon!

Yet it wasn’t Kyrillon, it was Rowanash!

Dressed in Ky’s spare A to Z uniform and painted blue for the moment, Rowanash was doing her job of distracting Dakario. Korriso and I crept through the hole and into the hallway we saw Kyrillon go through.

I finally found Kyrillon in a cage. Desperate to get the lock open, I pulled at the rusty metal. “Korriso, I found him. Help!”

Korriso took out her Million-Degree sword and held it up to the lock. The lock melted, and the door opened.

I raced into the cage and grabbed hold of Kyrillon. “Ky! Are you all right?” I asked, wondering if he could hear me.

Kyrillon looked up into my eyes. “Cheyanne?” he asked weakly.

Tears streaming down my face, I hugged Kyrillon tightly. “Thank the stars you’re alive. Let’s get out of here!”

Korriso and I entered the main hole. I was carrying Kyrillon in my arms. Rowanash was having a slight problem distracting Dakario. The monster had risen from his throne and was chasing Rowanash. Korriso grabbed Rowanash and I yelled up the Earth Hallway. “Star!”

Immediately StarlightKyro and her friend TreeJunior swooped down into the hole and grabbed us. They flew us out and up the earth hallway, while we listened to Dakario scream and curse at us.

“Is he going to be all right?”

This was the question asked by Korriso when we got to the hospital. We were inside Kyrillon’s room, and Ky had gone unconscious again. Rowanash was not allowed in the hospital, seeing as how she had no owner.

Ky’s eyes opened as he groaned. “Rowanash…” he said weakly. “Get away…Where am I? Cheyanne!”

The doctor smiled. “He’ll be just fine in a few days with the right medication.”

Korriso and I rushed up to him. “Ky! Are you okay?” Korriso asked.

“I guess so, Korriso. Hey, Cheyanne. Where’s Rowanash?”

“Rowanash couldn’t come in because she doesn’t have an owner. She told us what happened to you,” Korriso said.

The doctor smiled. “I’ll go get her if you want.”

Moments later Korriso and I were waiting in the waiting room for Rowanash. We wanted the two lovers to be together.

Five days later Kyrillon was out of the hospital, thanks to new treatment. Ky sighed as he walked outside the door. “I wish Rowanash was still here.”

“We’ll need to call the others for a meeting about this. Now we know where Dakario’s hideout is. Now we can defeat him without the trouble of a map!” I laughed.

“All we need to do is find the Starlight Crystal,” said Korriso, “and that shouldn’t be too hard!”

“BTW, Ky,” I said to the lonely Zafara, “Rowanash left this for you.”

It was a spotted Zafara plushie.

Two days later our A to Z friends were in our Neohome, discussing Dakario over lunch and cupcakes. We were just getting to a good point when Kyrillon sat on the television remote and the news came on. “In other news, a mysterious dinosaur has appeared in Faerieland…”

I pied myself with a cupcake. This was not going well.


	6. Part 6

In the space of the next few days, Korriso and her friends continued to track Dakario’s whereabouts throughout Neopia. They quickly traveled from one place to another, following the dinosaur wherever he went spreading his evil. I, unable to keep up with them for long, stayed at home. It was lonely.

However, one Neopet stayed with me-StarrKyro. She was never the one to go traveling in the first place, and she was slow to begin with. StarrKyro and I stayed at home, hanging out while waiting for reports from Kysario and the others. I found an excerpt in her diary the other day. Here’s what it says.

_ 7 th day of Swimming- I know it’s hard to read my handwriting, but I guess it’s okay. Today I went to the Usukiland shop, and then I went to the Battle Magic shop. Someday, I wish to be a great fighter like Korriso. I’ll never tell Chey, though. She would probably say no. _

_Anyway, I had just left the Battle Magic shop when I had heard that Dakario was nearby and the Neopets who had been currently stopping him, the rock band A to Z, were nowhere to be found. I raced back into the Battle Magic shop and told the owner I was from A to Z and desperately needed help. He gave me a Blue Frost Cannon and called up Kyrillon. They were in Maraqua and would be in Neopia in fifteen minutes tops._

_I grabbed my Blue Frost Cannon and headed towards the Marketplace, where Dakario was. This was my chance to be a great hero! I thrust the cannon in front of me and fired at Dakario._

_Immediately the snow from the cannon flew onto Dakario, and Dakario froze into place. Suddenly, I heard voices._

_“Light Scepter Charge!”_

_“Earth Scepter Charge!”_

_“Let’s get him! Starliiiiiiiight!!!”_

_The rest of my friends had arrived, and Caddra, Kyrolora, and Korriso had begun to strike at Dakario. Still making snow fly from my cannon, I fired again and again until Dakario looked like a snowman. Korriso struck the final blow, and Dakario disappeared back into the ground. Big baby._

_Anyway, I came home and told Cheyanne that I wanted to be a great fighter. She didn’t say no! I was so thrilled._

When StarrKyro came home and asked me if she could become a great fighter, she related to me all that had happened. I then realized that she really wanted to become a great fighter, so I said yes. It takes a lot of practice and patience, but StarrKyro can really make it someday.


	7. Part 7

After StarrKyro had chased Dakario back to his underground hideout, we surveyed the damage. There wasn’t much, and nobody was killed. However, the Rainbow Pool was a big mess, and the Battle Magic shop had been squished like a bug.

“This just can’t keep happening,” Korriso said to me after she visited what was left of the Battle Magic shop.

“The destruction of these battles is just growing and growing,” Kyrillon said. “We’ve got to stop it now.”

I was surprised. That was the first time that I had heard Kyrillon talk since the VirtuPets incident. “Ky,” I said to him, “are you all right?”

Kyrillon just smiled.

“Ky’s right, Cheyanne,” Kysario said. “We’ve got to stop Dakario before we all destroy Neopia trying to save it. We’ve got to find that Starlight Crystal.”

Korriso, StarrKyro, Kyrillon, Kyrolora, Caddra, and I nodded.

“No more funny business,” Cad said. “But I highly suggest that we get some rest first. We’re not going to get anywhere sleepwalking.”

“Caddra has a point,” I summed up. “Tomorrow we’ll start looking for the Starlight Crystal.”

That night, I heard a strange voice down the hall in my NeoHome. I waltzed downstairs and was half surprised, half not, to find Kyrillon talking on the phone.

“Yes, Rowanash, everything’s fine. Dakario attacked again today. Cheyanne says that we’ll start looking for the Starlight Crystal tomorrow at 8 sharp. Maybe you could join us…Oh, crap.”

Kyrillon had noticed me come into the kitchen. Quickly I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it- **Rowanash can come, keep talking.**

Ky smiled at me as he continued talking on the phone. Meanwhile, I headed for the couch and fell asleep on it.

The next morning, Rowanash was at our house at 7:55. Kyrolora, Caddra, Korriso, and StarrKyro were up and ready to go. Kyrillon was talking to Rowanash, as usual. But I noticed something was missing…or someone.

“Where’s Kysario?”

The house was checked three times. I called all of our friends to see if Kysario had gone over to their houses.

No answer.

So, at 8:00, instead of walking out the door, we were holding a press conference.

“Attention, everyone. Has anyone seen Kysario?”

Kysario was nowhere to be found. We tried calling the police, and they searched all over Neopia. We still couldn’t find him.

I, as you could tell, was deeply worried. “Where could Kysario be?” I asked Korriso.

Korriso sighed. “I don’t know. We tried looking through the house three-Hey, wait a second…”

I followed Korriso back into our NeoHome, and we went up to Kysario’s room. We had never noticed it, but Kysario’s bed had been stripped of its sheets. On the bed was my “Rowanash can come, keep talking” note that I had shown Kyrillon. On the back was a note:

_Dear someone especially Cheyanne-_

_Help me! Dakario has attacked me and I need your help._

_Kysa-_

“Kysario didn’t even finish signing the letter,” I said. “Now we know it was Dakario.”

A while later, we were standing inside Dakario’s hideout once more. Dakario was out for the day, as usual, rampaging the town, and Korriso, Kyrillon, Kyrolora, Rowanash and I were looking for Kysario.

“Turn this corner carefully,” I said as we stepped into the main hole.

Suddenly, we-hang on…I don’t remember what happens next. Hold on for fifteen seconds, will you?


	8. Part 8

**Um…hi. Oh, I’m supposed to write what happened next. Right. My name’s Kyrolora. This is obviously where I’m supposed to tell what happened. Well, anyway…Oh, dangit. Chey’s looking over my shoulder.**

Well, you never told me what happened. It’s about time somebody did.

**Oh, well. Anyway, we were looking for our friend Kysario in the hallways. We had just stepped into the main hole when we were set upon by a band of evil Aisha thieves! I looked for my friends, and Korriso was trying to battle it out with some of the Aishas with her Million-Degree Sword. Kyrillon was trying to get Rowanash to safety. I pulled out my scepter and got it charged up.**

**Then I remembered. Where was Chey?**

**Cheyanne was lying on the floor, unconscious from the first attack. I ran over to her senseless body and protected her with my scepter.**

**A yell came from over to my right. Korriso had pinned the Aisha leader down. The fighting ceased as Korriso unmasked the leader. Suddenly, it made sense where our Aisha friend had gone.**

**“Kysario?”**

**That’s right-our Aisha friend, Kysario, had gone back to his days of being Savdakoia, the ruthless Aisha thief. “Intruders! You will have to answer to me!” he said.**

**That’s when I realized his eyes were red. His eyes were normally brown. That probably meant he was under the utter control of Dakario. The last thing I saw before we all went unconscious was those red eyes.**

Hold up, Kyrolora. I’ll take it from here. When I awoke, I found myself chained to a wall behind Dakario. Kyrolora was unconscious, lying on the ground beside Kyrillon. Kyrillon looked weaker, but he was okay. The little blue Zafara, I laughed to myself. He would make it. Kyrillon and Rowanash were fighting off Kysario, and Korriso had gone to get Caddra and StarrKyro. Dakario was back in his chair in his hideout, protecting me. Trying to see what was going on, I looked above me. Korriso, StarrKyro and Caddra dropped from the ceiling.

Korriso, Caddra, StarrKyro, Kyrillon, Kyrolora and Rowanash gathered together and formed a wall. Kysario (aka Savdakoia) was beside Dakario, ready to go to his side. I looked on from my chains, knowing that my little friends were about to be crushed. A tear trickled down my cheek as Savdakoia charged at Kyrillon and Rowanash, seperating the two. Kyrillon backed up against a wall, and Rowanash tripped over her tail. Kyrillon rushed towards Rowanash, while Savdakoia raised a battlecard over Rowanash’s head and said, “This is for the Space Station.” With that, he threw the card down onto Rowanash’s head.

A sudden blast showed the battlecard was doing its work. On further inspection, Kyrillon saw it was a Gold Battlecard. Tackling Savdakoia, Kyrillon punched the red Aisha in the nose. Suddenly, Savdakoia lost contact with Dakario and became Kysario again.

“Kyrillon?”

Kyrillon stood up and helped his now unconscious girlfriend up. “How do I know it’s you?”

Kysario turned around and made a face at Dakario. “That’s how!”

Kyrillon helped Rowanash off to a corner, while Kysario covered for both of them. What I remember next is pieced together from Korriso and my nightmares.

Dakario rose from his seat. “I’ve had enough,” he said. With that, he pulled out a charm of some sort.

Immediately a red light covered the entire cave. Caddra, Kyrillon, Kysario, Korriso and StarrKyro dropped to the ground. I fell unconscious again. Dakario laughed out loud, watching us suffer.

Suddenly, one lone figure stood up again.

Korriso!

I opened up my eyes again. Weakly, I watched Korriso pull out her Million-Degree Sword and point it at Dakario. However, the power of the charm froze the sword. Dropping it to the ground, Korriso’s lip began to tremble. A tear fell down from her cheek.

Korriso put her hands to her heart and looked up at Dakario. “I will never be defeated,” she said with dignity.

And then a magical, celestial thing happened.

Korriso’s hands began to glow blue. Pulling them away from her heart, she noticed a small, blue gem glowing in front of her.

“NO! This can’t be happening!” Dakario yelled at Korriso.

“The Starlight Crystal was inside of her the whole time…” I weakly said. “Korriso…Use the crystal…”

I hung my head as I fell into darkness again.

Korriso placed her hands under the crystal. The crystal floated up into the air. “Starlight Crystal, place your power where it is most needed! RELEASE!!!”

A huge, blue light cut through the darkness and onto Dakario. Dakario screamed as the power engulfed him. The charm was destroyed and the red light was replaced with the blue light of the Starlight Crystal.

Korriso was lifted off her feet by the power of the crystal. “The korriso of the Starlight Crystal lives!” she screamed.

The cave began to collapse. StarrKyro, Caddra, and the others started to float in the air. I was cut loose from my chains as my body was released into the air. Korriso guided the crystal up through the hole. The whole of A to Z followed.

Above Dakario’s hole was a grassy plain. Korriso landed in the middle of the plain. Her friends’ bodies dropped to the ground.

The Starlight Crystal began to lose its glow. Without warning, it zoomed off to another part of Neopia.

Korriso collapsed to the ground. Looking up to the sun, she smiled as she weakly said, “I did it.”

Then she closed her eyes and died.


	9. Part 9

Korriso was dead. There was no doubt about that. Her lifeless body was lying in the plain, beside her friends. The Starlight Crystal had done its work, but by doing so, it had stolen all of Korriso’s energy, and as well, her life.

The plain was quiet as the sun glared overhead. Suddenly, a blue light began to glow over Korriso.

Instantly Korriso’s image appeared over her body. Wings grew from her back as she opened her eyes. “Where…am I?”

Looking down at her body, Korriso gasped. “I’m dead…That must mean…I’m an angel?”

Korriso looked around her at her friends. All unconscious and without a chance at life. “My friends,” she said, “I give you my last gift.” She spread her hand over the plain, and the Starlight Crystal worked its magic. Each one of her friends was filled with instant energy.

The angel Korriso smiled as she flew up into heaven.

“…Huh? What…happened?”

I woke up to the sound of birds singing their songs. “Is anybody here?”

“Chey, come here!”

Kysario was sitting by Korriso’s lifeless form. He tried to wake her, but to no avail. “Wake up, Korriso!” he yelled.

Tears streamed down my face as I held my dead friend in my arms. “Justice pays a price, Kysario. Never forget that.”

The birds began to sing the same song. Caddra, Kyrolora, Rowanash, Kyrillon, and StarrKyro gathered around Kysario and me as we sobbed for our friend.

Kysario was heartbroken. “This ain’t any ordinary fairy tale, Korriso,” he said to the sky. “You helped us when we were in trouble. You were the one with the Starlight Crystal. We grieve that you are gone. You gave us the gift of love. Now, I present it back to you.”

With that, he bent over to Korriso and kissed her gentle lips. Kysario’s friends watched as the gift of love was given.

Suddenly, the Starlight Crystal zoomed back in front of Kysario. It disappeared back into Korriso’s body. The yellow Aisha opened her eyes slowly. “…Ow. Remind me to pay the chiropractic bill.”

Kysario laughed as he smiled at Korriso. Kyrolora smiled, and Caddra jumped for joy. StarrKyro smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. Korriso smiled back at Kysario as they kissed again.

Rowanash and Kyrillon looked at each other. They kissed as well, and Kyrillon lost his balance, bringing the both of them into the field.

I was smiling as well. Our little Korriso had found her way home.

It has been two seasons since Dakario’s destruction, and I’m sitting here in my NeoHome, writing this so I will remember it for all time. I feel greatly lucky to still be living here peacefully. But you’re probably wondering what happened to everyone after Dakario lost his powers.

Well, Caddra has been painted silver, in correspondance to the times. He spends most of his time chatting with other Zafaras. He likes to spend time with Kyrolora, who has gotten several awards for her singing. The two are inseperable.

StarrKyro left to discover her own journey on the path of becoming a Battledome champion. On Korriso’s request, we got a blue Aisha named Ayastaria and painted her white.

Kyrillon and Rowanash had a pretend wedding in the backyard. Caddra was the best man, and Kyrolora was the bridesmaid. Ayastaria was the flower girl, and even StarrKyro showed up. My friends Tree and Cassy showed up, and we all cheered when Ky and Rowan kissed. They also swore to protect Ayastaria. Since then, they’ve been treating her as their own little girl. I guess species doesn’t matter in the field of love.

Kysario has started revamping the treehouse into a nice house for Ky and Rowan. Of course, they’ll still sleep in the real house, but it’s a nice area for them to live in.

And Korriso? She’s been really happy. Lately, she and Kysario have been going out, and they’ve been happy together as well. She still likes the same things as always. And also, she’s our official cook.

What else is there to say? Our house is filled with love, everywhere we go. It was love that saved us in the Summer of Pine Needles, and it is love that carries us through the Winter of Celestial Hope. So I end my story. If you want to, you can come visit us sometime. Our house is always welcome to anybody. Please come by sometime and be filled with the korriso of love.

With love,

Cheyanne Asoku


End file.
